The Flipside
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Lucy always knew there were...supernatural beings out there. She was an expert on them, after all. But when she comes face-to-face with one, and a pink-headed boy shows up to save her, she doesn't know what to think. So what happens when he invites her to come and join the family business? The supernatural business, that is. And could love spark between them?


**Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it? Probably just like...a month, but a month without updates is a while. Sorry about that. I've been really busy with life, school, life, school, life, sch- you get the point. Anyway, I do plan to keep updating, so don't worry. Just let me get settled into my new routine. **

** So...I don't really know what this is. Some sort of thing based off Supernatural, I guess? I think? I have no idea, I don't even watch that show, just seen a lot of stuff on Pinterest lately about it, and it looks awesome, and I thought something like this would be fun, so...yeah. **

** I'm probably going to start watching that now. **

** Thus, this was born. I couldn't think of a good title, hence the crappy one it has until I _can _think of one. I might not ever change it, who knows. **

**The usual drill. NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, and GaLe. Maybe even some RoWen too. This story's genres include: humor, friendship, adventure, _romance_, hurt/comfort, and of course, _supernatural. _ **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, as it belongs to Hiro Mashima. Nor do I own any of the songs/lyrics ****or any of the brands** that may be used in this story, they all belong to their respective owners/companies. 

** Read on~! **

Chapter One

Close Encounter

* * *

_{So they dug your grave, and the masquerade, _

_ Will come calling out} _

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia took a deep breath as she walked up to the clerk at the counter. She held up the blouse on the hanger and gave the man a disarming smile. "Excuse me," she began sweetly, "how much does this cost?"

The older man looked up from counting the money in the register. "Oh that? Twenty thousand jewel."

The blonde batted her lashes. "I wonder how much it is?"

The balding clerk eyed her in confusion. "I said twenty thousand jewel."

Lucy leaned over the counter, making sure the man could get a clear view of the small amount of cleavage that was showing, and folded her arms under her bust, accentuating her chest. She batted her eyelashes a few times and tilted her head to the side. "I wonder how much it really is, mister?"

A little while later, the blonde trudged through the streets, frowning and muttering to herself. "I can't believe he only gave me a one thousand jewel discount." her expression became even more sour and she kicked a nearby advertisement sign sitting on a curb. "Is my sex appeal only worth one thousand jewels?!" she yelled, startling a nearby man.

She wrinkled her nose and clenched her fists. "How stupid."

Suddenly, the sound of screaming caught her attention, and she looked up to see several teenage girls and young women headed down the street at a very fast pace. Her brows furrowed, and she leaned over and peered around the corner.

"What's going on?" she mumbled to herself, as a few more local girls rushed past her.

"A famous guy is in town! A celebrity!" one of the girls gushed, and Lucy could have sworn that she could _see _the hearts in the girl's eyes.

"A celebrity?" the blonde raised a brow and inched a little closer.

Her chocolate orbs landed on a large group of girls congregated in the middle of an otherwise empty street. "Hmm...he's pretty popular." she came out from behind her hiding place. "I wonder if he looks cool..."

* * *

"Are you _sure _it's this way?" a teen with messy dark hair asked as he walked down the street.

His companion scowled and ran a hand through his gravity-defying pink hair. "Yes. I'm pretty sure it's this way. That's what the reader says."

The dark-headed boy narrowed his eyes and unconsciously began to tug at his collar. "Let me see that thing."

The other teen sighed and handed him the electronic device. He put his hands behind his head and let his eyes roam over the town. "Hargeon Town, right? That's where we are now. So, that means it must be this way."

His companion unconsciously shrugged off his red hoodie, navy blue eyes still fixed on the device before him. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I just got this weird feeling about this whole thing." he followed the red dot on the screen, before it disappeared. A frown formed on his face. "That's strange..."

The pink-haired teen raised a brow and turned to look at him. "What?"

"It disappeared."

"That's impossible."

The dark-headed teen scowled at him. "Well, it just happened. I guess we're going to have to split up and look for it. Call me if you find it, flame-brain."

His pink-haired companion returned the scowl before turning down a different street. "Whatever, stripper."

* * *

Lucy's heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. Her breath hitched in her throat as she took one step further.

_'Wha...wha...wha...why is my heart beating so fast?!' _her thoughts raced as her chocolate orbs tracked the man as he moved through the mob of girls.

A smirk crossed his face. "Ha ha, I'm had. I can't walk like this."

_'W-wait!' _Lucy's mind cried. _'What happened to me?!' _

The man turned and winked at her, and Lucy clenched her hands tightly in front of her chest, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. In her mind, she ground her teeth.

_'Is it because he's someone famous?! I don't think I've ever seen him before, come to think of it...but then, why is my heart beating so fast?!' _

"Hey! Hey! Move aside! Get out of the way! Let me through!" a deep voice shouted, trying to push through the crowds.

Lucy's body moved on its own accord, her feet carrying her toward the man in the center of the circle of girls. _'I think...I'm...maybe...' _

"-through!" a pink-haired teen stumbled and fell onto the pavement, catching himself with his hands last minute. His head shot up, onyx eyes just briefly making contact with the blonde's own brown orbs.

Lucy's heart suddenly stopped racing, and she blinked a few times. The teen looked up at the man standing before him. "Who are you?" he asked, a strange expression crossing his face.

The man was shocked momentarily, but recovered quickly. "Maybe you know me as..." he brought his pointer and index fingers up to his chin and smirked, "...Salamander."

The teen seemed unimpressed. He quickly stood up and turned around, throwing a wave over his shoulder. "Never heard of you. You're not who I was looking for anyway."

Salamander gaped at the teen as he walked away. "Gone already?!"

Suddenly, the pink-haired boy was being strangled by the white scarf he was wearing. "Hey! You're so rude!" one girl yelled, whacking him on the head.

"She's right! Salamander is great!" another chorused, pulling some of his spiky pink locks.

"Apologize to him!" yet another yelled, dragging him back by his scarf. "Right now!"

The boy flailed as his tanned hands gripped at his scarf to attempt to keep it from strangling him. "W-what the hell?!" he wheezed.

Salamander waved a hand and winked. "Alright, that's enough girls. He really didn't mean it."

The boy was instantly forgotten, being dropped almost on his face as the girls fawned over the man. "You're so kind." one sighed dreamily.

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

Salamander brought a pen and piece of paper out of his purple leather jacket and signed his name. "I'll give you my signature, that way you can show it off to your friends." he then attempted to hand it to the pink-haired teen. _Attempted _being the key word.

The teen rolled his eyes. "I don't want it."

And those were his last words before he was thrown out of the mass by a few of Salamander's fan girls. Salamander snapped his fingers. "I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome, but I have some errands to run down at the port." he turned on his heel and began to walk away. "So please excuse me." he gave one last glance at them all before he disappeared. "We're having a party down on my yacht tonight, so please come." and with those words, he was gone.

The pink-haired teen narrowed his eyes as he watched the man disappear down the street and out of sight. "What is he?" he muttered to himself. He had gotten a bad feeling about the guy, but 'Salamander' probably wasn't what he was searching for.

"He's really disgusting." a cheery voice piped up from behind him, although it was laced with venom as it uttered those words.

The teen looked up to see a blonde teenage girl, with half of her hair pulled up into a side ponytail. She wore a pair of blue jean short shorts with a rip or two, a light salmon tank top with a lace overlay half-way down to her stomach, a pair of light brown heeled boots with straps and buckles, and dangling light pink heart earrings. A creamy white messenger bag was slung over her shoulder, and he could see something poking out from under the flap just a bit. An intricate key on a golden chain hung around her neck, and a bracelet with several little extravagant keys, a cameo, and a few hearts dangled from her wrist.

She smiled and held out a hand. "Thanks for earlier."

He raised a brow. _'Huh?' _

* * *

"You're a nice person." the pink-haired teen said in between stuffing his face and downing a large mug of soda.

Lucy chuckled. "You said your name was Natsu, right?" _'There goes the discount I got from my sex appeal...' _

Natsu nodded.

Lucy looked at the teen for what seemed the first time. He was wearing a dark blue graphic t-shirt, gray jeans, and also dark blue converse. For some strange reason, he also had a thick white scarf wrapped around his neck, and it sort of reminded her of dragon scales. His rosy _pink _gravity-defying hair was a little bit of a shocker as well, but that didn't mean he didn't pull it off well. She could clearly see his well-defined abs and biceps, and his tight t-shirt just accentuated them all the more, and his skin was a nice tan. He was, all in all, undeniably hot.

The blonde leaned her head against her fist. "That Salamander guy was using some kind of magic charm that attracts other people's hearts to the caster, and not to mention that it was banned several years ago..." she frowned. "But trying to get girls' attention by using magic charms like that...how disgusting." she smiled a bit. "Though, if you hadn't come in when you did, I would've been completely under the charm too, but thanks to you, the charm's effects on me wore off."

"I see." he responded, taking another gulp out of the mug.

Lucy smiled a bit wider. "I may not look like it, but I'm an expert on those types of things. Like on the paranormal and supernatural kinds of stuff." she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Her hands flew to her mouth. "I-I mean, I-I've read a lot about it. Yeah." she waved a hand quickly. "I-I just- I-I mean- I'm not a member of a cult or something like that! So don't worry!" she laughed nervously. "I just...like to read about that kind of thing." she nervously twiddled with her fingers.

Natsu blinked a few times. "I...I see."

Deciding she needed to change the subject before she completely scared the guy off, Lucy smiled. "B-by the way, are you looking for someone?"

The pink-haired teen rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah...yeah. Don't worry about it though."

He didn't seem to want to talk about it, so Lucy left it alone.

The blonde glanced down at the clock on her phone, and stood up, placing the jewels for the meal down on the table. "I'd probably better be going, but go ahead and take your time." she smiled.

Natsu blinked a few times, before quickly standing up, startling the blonde. "Thanks for the meal!" he flashed her a wide grin.

Lucy felt herself blush a little, so she quickly turned around. "D-don't worry about it. You helped me out too, so now we're even, right?"

A lopsided smirk made its way onto his face. "I don't feel like I've helped you at all...but if you say so."

* * *

"Dammit!" the dark-headed teen, better known as Gray Fullbuster, cursed as he crawled out of the thick brush he had been searching in. He stood up and looked down at the electrical device in his hand. "This is stupid...there isn't a single trace of that _thing _anywhere."

He ran a hand through his hair to try and get the loose leaves and sticks out of it. "Something like that just can't disappear so suddenly without any warning and not leave a trail, or at least a trace."

"Hey Gray!"

Said shirtless teen looked up to see his 'partner' running towards him. He narrowed his eyes. "_Natsu._" he growled. "It's been two _hours, _and not a word from you. You better have found it."

The pink-haired teen grinned widely. "Nope, not at all. But I met a girl!"

Gray had to use some serious self-restraint to keep from strangling his partner. "So let me get this straight." he paused and ground his teeth together. "After we split up, you met a girl, instead of searching for the demon we were sent here to find?"

Natsu crossed his arms. "Nah, I met a girl _while_ I was searching for the demon we were sent here to find."

Gray resisted the urge to smash his head into the nearest tree. And they were in the woods, so there were plenty of trees nearby. "But you _didn't _find the demon?"

His partner shook his head. "Nope. I have no idea where it went. No traces at all."

Gray nodded and began searching the surrounding bushes for his shirt that had mysteriously disappeared. "That's what I don't like about this one. We should be able to trace it a little, at least, even if we can't track it." he paused for a moment as he plunged his head into some foliage. "But there isn't anything, not a single clue as to where it went or where it is now." his voice was slightly muffled due to the leaves of the bush.

Suddenly, the device in his hand started to beep. Gray immediately pulled his head out of the bush, as well as the shirt he had been looking for. The two teens looked down at the screen, where a red dot was moving at a fast pace.

"That looks like..." Gray tried to read the writing on the map. "...the other side of town."

Natsu smirked. "We got him."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked along the now empty streets of Hargeon. The street lights were just beginning to come on as the sun set. She decided to sit down on a bench and rest for a while before booking a hotel room for the night.

She smiled as she watched the different colors of sunset begin to fill the sky. It was peaceful here, and she liked it. Of course, she didn't really want to settle in a port town, but somewhere like this, she decided, would be a nice place to live.

"Oh man, I've been looking all over for you."

That voice made her jump and she suppressed a scream. "S-Salamander!"

He chuckled and jumped out of the bushes behind her. "I really wanted to invite you to the party on my ship."

The blonde inched away from him. "H-huh?!"

He grinned, but it wasn't at all a warm and friendly grin like Natsu's, it was almost...predatory.

Lucy pointed her finger at him. "Let me tell you first, your charm won't work on me anymore." she scowled. "The weak point of a charm like that is 'understanding.' As long as the person knows about it, the magic is useless."

Salamander smirked. "I knew it! I knew what you were the moment I laid eyes on you! It's okay though, I'll be happy if you just come to my party."

The blonde began to back away. "There's no way I would come to a party thrown by such a nasty guy as yourself."

Salamander laughed and began to walk toward her. "Nasty? Me?" he laughed. "I'm talking about charm, sweetheart." he grinned that sick grin again. "That's only a trial anyway. I just want to be a celebrity during the party."

Lucy turned on her heel and began to walk away. "You're an idiot, not even close to being a celebrity."

Salamander growled and took off after her. He reached a hand out and wrapped it around her arm.

The blonde turned around and glared at him. "Let go!" she yelled, trying to pry his hand off of her. "Let me go!"

Suddenly, her eyes widened. "H-hey! T-that hurts! Stop! Stop it!" she cried, desperately clawing at his hand that was beginning to squeeze her arm tightly. "S-stop!"

Horror filled her chocolate orbs as his nails dug deeply into her arm, drawing blood. "Let me go!"

Salamander laughed, but it wasn't like any laugh she had ever heard before, and Lucy looked up to see a cold sneer on the man's face. "_Stupid girl._" he hissed. "_You think you can get away from _me?" he laughed, a cold, empty, and haunting laugh. "_I'm Bora the Prominence. You'll _never _get away from me._"

Realization came crashing down upon the blonde much too late. This wasn't a man, this was a _demon. _Bora the Prominence, who went by the name 'Salamander' as his human disguise. He _ate _the souls of girls he lured to him by using his 'charm.' He was going to _eat her soul_!

Lucy ground her teeth and pulled her whip out of her messenger bag with her free hand and cracked it at him. The demon let go of her arm, and she quickly pulled it back and began to run as fast as her shaking legs would take her.

Sure, her whip was laced with 'demon repellent' and had a special sort of properties to ward off the embodiments of evil, but it wasn't going to protect her for long, and she knew it. She had to get out of there, and _fast. _

The blonde quickly cast a glance down at her bleeding arm. Her wounds stung, in only a way a demon-inflicted wound could, but she would have to take care of it later. She forced her eyes back to the road in front of her, and they landed on a path to the woods.

_'I might be able to lose him in there...' _she thought hurriedly, and she turned abruptly.

Her boot-clad feet beat down on the dirt path as she ran, her blonde hair flying behind her. She tried to keep her footfall and breathing quiet, but it was easier said than done. After all, she _was _running from certain death.

_'Don't get caught...don't get caught...keep running...don't get caught.' _she repeated it over and over in her head like a mantra. Somehow, she could still hear the crashing and the enraged growls behind her over the sound of her heart beating and the blood rushing in her ears.

Suddenly, she tripped on a root in the path, and crashed down to the ground. She tried to pull herself up again, because _she had to keep going_, but the pain that shot through her right ankle stopped her. It was dark, but as she looked up, she could see the shadowy form with glowing red eyes headed straight for her.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly, and waited for death to come. But instead of a painful blow, there was the sound of – what sounded like a motorcycle – engine, and a shout. Before she knew it, someone had appeared in front of her, and blocked the incoming blow with what sounded like something metal.

The trembling blonde slowly opened her eyes to see a form of a person standing in front of her. She barely registered the motorcycle engine running and the bright headlight off to the side, instead choosing to focus on the rosy _pink _hair that the light illuminated on the figure in front of her.

"N-Natsu?"

* * *

_{At the mess you've made} _

* * *

**...What did I just write? I don't even know anymore...**

** I'm not superstitious in the least, and I don't really know about all the stuff (demons, vampires {no sparkly ones, don't worry}, zombies {now I DO know about those}, and other evil crud) I'm going to include in here...so...research time! **

** Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors/mistakes. I proofread it halfway through, then got bored. Stupid ADD! **

** I have a bad cold, and nothing tastes right, and it's so frustrating! *pulls on hair* So please, be kind and favorite, follow, and especially review. It'll help me feel better. **

** Ja ne, **

** Until next time! **

** ~ Sonata-chan **


End file.
